I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamp assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tie rod clamp having a locator tab for locating the clamp on the cross tube of a tie rod assembly.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Tube clamps are employed in a variety of applications on the vehicle chassis. These clamps are often found in relation to the front end assemblies of vehicles, particularly in relation to drag links and tie rods.
In conjunction specifically with tie rods, the clamps are generally fitted about the ends of the cross tube interconnecting a pair of tie rod ends. These clamps fix the ends of the tube to the ends of the tie rod ends threadingly fitted into the interior of the tube.
Because the tie rod tube overlaps the interconnected tie rod ends for only a selectively limited length, proper placement of the clamp thereover is important. If the clamp is fitted and drawn up at a point closer to the middle of the tube beyond the tie rod end, the tube Will collapse beneath the clamp for lack of internal support. Conversely, although less of a problem, if the clamp is fitted and drawn up at a point on the tube closer to its end, the significant advantage of frictionally engaging a maximum amount of surface area between the inner diameter of the tube and the threaded surface of the tie rod will be lost.
In response to the need to locate the clamp properly on the cross tube, a variety of approaches have been taken. One response has been to tackweld the clamp onto the cross tube before the tie rod end is inserted therein. While offering the advantage of locating the clamp, this approach compromises the integrity of the tube because of the excessive application of heat while removing the advantages of clamp interchangeability and easy replacement. Of course, this approach adds the further disadvantage of requiring an additional step in the assembly process.
As an alternative, beads of weld are applied to the outside of the cross tube to bracket the clamp therebetween. The clamp is thereafter fitted over the bead closest to the end of the tube and rests between the beads. Again this approach suffers from the risk of compromising the integrity of the metal because of the added heat and from the disadvantage of requiring more assembly steps.
As yet another approach to solving the problem of an improperly positioned clamp, the cross tube is manufactured with dimples as brackets between which the clamp is held. While eliminating known problems related to added welded beads or tackwelding, this approach still calls for added steps relating to production or assembly.
Accordingly, prior approaches to solving the problem of providing a proper locator for placement of clamps on cross tubes have failed. A system for providing clamps including a method of locating the clamps on the tubes is desired.